The Simple Art of Making You Mine
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Donatello loved walking through the streets of New York City. Especially in the year 2105. The extreme downside? He is now stuck in a horrible slave auction with a being he has never seen. The only plus side in this little adventure? He is slowly falling in love with the being known as Adrian... A Commission from Frankenpup over on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a commissioned fic! X3 Hope you like it Frankenpup! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way...sadly...Note to self, get lawyers on phone XD**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Donnie hummed as he walked down the street in broad daylight. Oh how he loved 2105. The technology of this time was practically drool worthy and the best part was that he could go outside without fear of being locked up. The purple banded ninja smiled and slowly made his way down to the only bookstore in the downtown area. Only to pause when he heard a strange noise in the alleyway next to him. Don narrowed his eyes and begin to enter the alley.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping to God that noone was hurt.

Silence fell on the area like a fog. Stifling that is what it felt like to the mutant ninja turtle. He turned to leave, believing all he heard was a cat when another noise came up. It sounded like a weak cry for help. Don bit his lip and cursed his soft heart. Venturing further in with caution, he slowly reached for his bo staff. He made his way down the alley, fear creeping up his spine. Don continued on, hoping to find someone soon. The olive skinned turtle paused, hearing something only to feel pain erupt from the back of his head. The last thing he saw was a glowing blue cape before it all went dark...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Whimpering, moaning and the occasional sob was what the dark clone of Raphael heard every few minutes. He had no idea how long he had been in this hellhole but he knew that when he did get out, his so called brothers were going to get it. He was jolted from his vengeful thoughts by the door to the room that held the cages was opened. Dark Raph raised his head, looking over to see who was the newest member of the motley crew. Two humanoids in glowing blue cloaks dragged a third body to his cage.

"Keep back!" one of them exclaimed.

The other one chuckled. "No worries mate. We drug their food remember?"

The first one grunted, opening the cage. "So what? That don't mean that it wears off in between doses."

The two of them threw in the newest member, locking the cage after. Dark Raph ignored them as they left. Instead, he focused his attention on the body that had been thrown into the cage. It was a turtle. The one that his brother Donatello had been cloned from. The larger mutant shuffled closer to the form of the original Donatello. He wasn't moving. Dark Raph lowered his head, taking in his scent. Out cold. He snorted and looked over the frail form. A huge bruise was on the back of the olive skinned turtle's head, showing the red skinned mutant where Donatello was hit.

Dark Raph reached out to wake up his new cell mate, only to pause. He stared at his large hand and glared at it. He hand could cover all of the original Donatello's head and probably crush it. That wasn't what Dark Raph wanted. Shaking his head, he reached over to wake up the smaller male.

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Donnie moaned as something shook him. He opened his eyes, only to shut them as pain assaulted his brain. "Relax" a voice grumbled at him. "Open your eyes slowly until you can fully open them without any pain."

Don wanted to nod but he wanted to take some damage control first. "W-Where am I?"

The voice spoke again. "To be honest? A cage in some sort of warehouse."

"W-What?" Don opened his eyes a sliver. "A warehouse?"

He couldn't see the owner of the voice but it was rather soothing. "Yeah. And we ain't alone little turtle."

The olive skinned turtle slowly rolled over, wincing in pain as his head moved. He opened his eyes a bit more and saw only dark blurs. "I hate to sound stupid but what the hell is going on?"

A large dark shape moved, which made Don annoyed since he couldn't see who or what the being was. "It ain't stupid question. What I have figured out is that this is a holding block for the slave trade."

"Y-You mean we are prisoners here?" Don wanted to scream in frustration but refrained, mostly due to the pain coming from his head.

The other being grunted. "For now. I suggest not eating the food they bring."

"Why?" was the question Don accidentally said out loud.

"They drug it. Trust me, it would be better for the both of us to keep our wits."

A smile came over Don's face. "That it would."

Another grunt came from Don's cell mate. "I would also suggest you rest while you can. They gave you one nasty bump from what I can tell."

Don sat up, only to clutch his head in pain. He blinked away the tears. "So it would seem. Thank you. Others would just leave me here."

The male shifted, as if not used to getting such compliments. "Yeah, well. It is going to take more than one of us to escape this hell hole. Now rest little one. I'll take first watch."

Don nodded, only wince as that was a bad idea. He hunkered down and rolled over to try to see who his new friend was. "Oh, I never got your name. Mine is Donatello."

Silence before the other spoke. "I don't...have a name. I never got one."

"Well then. I guess I have to give you a name." Don layed there in the dark for a while before a bright smile overcame his face. "I got it."

No doubt the other's eyebrow was raised. "And that is?"

Don looked in his direction. "Adrian. That's a good name."

"Adrian...I like it."

A soft laugh escaped the smaller male as he drifted off...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**And ending the chapter there...I know, I am a brat but hey, this is how it is going to go XD Read and review guys! Hope you like it Frankenpup!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since people like this one, I am going to make the second chapter even better! XD Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles. This was a commission for Frankenpup!**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Don groaned and rolled over. He blinked and saw that his vision had not improved. The world around him was still shrouded in shadows and he couldn't get a good grasp on where he was. A large shape shifted, catching the olive skinned turtle's attention.

"I take it you are wondering why you still can't see?" said a deep rumbling voice.

Don visibly relaxed. "Adrian. How did you know?"

A snort came from Adrian's direction. "Because I asked myself the same question when I first arrived here. I figured out why. Your vision is fine. It is just because the assholes who are keeping us here are deliberately keeping it dark."

"Why?" Don inquired, sitting up.

Adrian shifted as if he was nervous about something. "Probably to make us into mindless beings. It has happened to the weaker ones."

Don fell silent and sat there. He didn't utter a word but he did jump slightly when a large bang came from beyond their little cage. Adrian moved closer but was still far away enough so Don didn't touch him.

"Easy now. It is just the so called care takers. They are doing their rounds to deliver food and to drag away the broken ones." the larger male said.

Don's honey colored eyes glanced at him before he nodded. "Right...now, what is the plan?"

Another snort came from Adrian. "Plan? The plan is to stay silent and pretend we are drugged while they give us the food and water. I suggest you only drink the water. The food is laced with some kind of drug."

Fear danced up the smaller male's throat as the ones who caught him were making their way to his cage. Adrian moved closer and Don could feel his body heat. A flashlight's beam could now be seen by the smaller turtle as the "caretakers" made their way to them. Don covered his eyes as the light flashed on them.

"Well, looks like Jixx was right! They did catch one of those stupid turtles!" one of them said.

A clang noise came from where they stood. Two small metal plates of food slid toward Don and two metal cups filled with water slid with the plates.

The mutant turtle glared at the two humans who were talking as if he and his cell mate weren't even there. "I hope the boss will let me break him in before he gets sold!"

The other one snorted and jumped back when something slammed on the bars of the cage. Don couldn't see due to the light from the human's flashlight but a low growl cut through the silence.

The human that was holding the flashlight gulped. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that. Seems the big guy has already staked a claim on the little guy."

"Pfft, this guy? He wouldn't be able to last against me! I mean we do -" the caretaker was silenced by his friend.

"Look, let's just feed them and get the hell outta here. Hammerhead will be here in a couple of days to see the goods and decide which ones go for this week's auction. Now let's go!"

The two humans left, unaware that Don was thinking. Adrian grumbled, "You okay?"

"Hmn? Yes, fine. Just thinking." the ninja said.

Adrian grunted before grabbing the food and chucking it into what looked like a chamber pot.

"Hey!" Don exclaimed, trying to get a good look at his cell mate but due to how dark it was, he couldn't.

Said cell mate's shape moved, as if he shrugged. "As I keep saying, they drug the food. Water, they leave alone. Don't know why by they do. Drink the water and tell me what you are thinking of."

A huff came from the smaller male and he took a sip of the water. It had a metallic after taste but did it taste so sweet. A sigh came from Don as the cool water dribbled down his parched throat. Once he was done taking a drink, he said, "I was thinking on how to escape."

Adrian paused and apparently turned to fully look at him. Don's throat closed as a deep gold seared his soul. "Escape? I hate to break it to you but it is nearly impossible."

A nervous laugh escaped the olive skinned male. "Then my friend, prepare to have your world turned upside down! My brothers and I live on the impossible."

The two males sipped at their water and Adrian listened to Donnie's plan for freedom...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Raph threw a chair at the wall, roaring in rage. It had been roughly 24 hours since Don has disappeared and there was nothing! Serling had notified the authorities and Cody was having a city wide search for Donnie. Leo had taken the reigns of the search and the Commander of the NYCPD was asking if the fearless leader wanted a job. Mikey was with Starlee, hunting down Don's communicator with no luck. Splinter was meditating, hoping to find his son in the spiritual plane. And Raph? He was furious. He wasn't allowed to go looking for the genius since (and quoting the Captain of the NYCPD) one turtle was missing, they really didn't want another one to go missing as well.

Raph stormed out to the balcony, ignoring the female officer's gasp of shock as the now destroyed metal chair. The tallest out of the turtles looked out across the city, rage dancing within his blood. He rested his hands on the balcony's railing and stared. This place wasn't the place he grew up in and he had no doubt something was clearly wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Raph tightened his grip on the railing and whispered, "I'll find you Don. You will come home safe and sound. I promise ain't no one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I swear it."

Raph stood there, like some kind of dark guardian who would do anything for his family...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

The dark clone of Raphael or, as the original Donatello named him, Adrian glanced at the smaller form that was near him. Donatello had fallen asleep a little while ago after explaining his escape plan. Adrian didn't know what would happen when Donatello learned who Adrian was once they finally leave this hellhole behind them but the red skinned male knew it wouldn't be good. A soft sigh escaped him as he saw a shiver take over Donatello's form. He grumbled and blamed the whole reptile part of their genetic makeup before moving over to take Donatello into his much larger arms. The purple banded ninja sighed and cuddled into him, shocking the hell out of Adrian.

Adrian gulped and tightened his grip around the tinier turtle. He brushed some dirt off of Donatello's face and watched with awe as Donatello unconsciously followed the larger hand. That was then Adrian swore nothing was going to happen to the smaller male. He was going to get them the hell out of this prison and make sure noone was ever going to hurt Donatello ever again...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**I know, short and simple but hey, it works with this. Wonder what will happen next guys XD Mwuahahahaha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, this is now the third installment of Frankenpup's commission! :) Everyone seems to be liking it so yeah XD Here we go! Bottoms up everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: In no way do I own TMNT. Please support the official release**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Don woke to something slamming against the cage. He hissed when a bright light assaulted his eyes and he heard a familiar laughter.

"Well well well~~ Looks like my men were right~~! They did catch one of you pathetic turtles!" Hammerhead giggled.

Don didn't say anything, pretending that he was still somewhat drugged. Even though he wanted to tear a strip out of the cyborg's hide. Raph wasn't the only sadistic one of the family. Far from it. Don cracked his eyes, hoping to see where Hammerhead was. Only, Hammerhead the sleazeball, was standing in the direct light. Thus making him a black silhouette, much to the olive skinned turtle's ire. Don continued to pretend to be drugged, carefully listening to what the cyborg was saying.

"Oh this is too perfect! I have one of you stupid reptiles in my grasp and you are higher than a fucking kite! Oh hot damn!" he cackled, jumping up to click his heels together.

Hammerhead grinned, though Don didn't see it. "And with you drugged, I guess I can break you in before selling you off to the highest bidder!"

WHAM! The light moved as something big slammed against the bars of the cage. Don could barely see but he did see a flash of red skin. A deep growl came from behind the ninja turtle and he felt Adrian's arm curl around the smaller male's waist. A blush tried to form on Don's face but he didn't let it show. He could practically feel the grin that was on Hammerhead's face.

The insane gang leader cackled again. "Well~~ This is an interesting development. I didn't believe you guys when you said that the big guy claimed him but looks like ya'll were right. This...is very interesting."

Don did not like the sound of that. Adrian gave another growl, unintentionally amusing Hammerhead. The gang leader gave another laugh and left with his entourage. The two males stayed still, waiting until the whole crew left before moving. Adrian was the first to move. He slowly removed his arm from Don's waist.

"Forgive me Donatello. I acted without thinking." the big guy said.

The ninja blushed, looking at the ground. "It is alright. With Hammerhead here, it makes things a bit trickier but we can do it."

Adrian shifted closer to him. "Are you sure? The next event isn't for another week if I heard right."

"We can wait it out. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I went a week without eating." shrugged the olive skinned male.

He didn't see the frown that came over the larger male. The dark clone of Raph wrapped his arms around the original Donatello. He could faintly see the smaller turtle's face. Adrian grunted out, "Get some rest Donatello. Best if we slept most of it."

Don nodded and settled down, mentally noting that Adrian was warmer than the metal floor. The two of them sat in the cage, Adrian keeping watch while Don drifted off into sleep...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Leo gritted his teeth as he read another report from the police. The woman who became all but attached to his hip gave him a flirty smile. "See? We have eyewitnesses to where your brother was last seen. We shall find him soon."

The fearless leader gave her a tight smile. "I see that. Thank you. Excuse me, I must tell my family this newest development."

He managed to get her off of him and left the room. Once she was out of eye and ear shot, Leo gave a shudder. Seriously, that was disturbing. The leaf green turtle went to the kitchen first, hoping to run into anyone of his family in there. He found Cody, Serling, Mikey and Splinter all sitting at the table. Raph? Nowhere to be seen.

Mikey perked up a bit. "Leo! Did the police say anything?"

"Just that some people saw Don shortly before he disappeared. Hopefully it will give us more details on where he is." replied the eldest, sitting down.

Serling gave him a cup, steaming tea coming out of it. "We will find him. He is actually my favorite out of you reptiles."

Mikey feigned a look of hurt. "What about me Serling?"

That got laughs out of them. Leo looked out onto the balcony to see Raph standing there. The tallest turtle really hadn't moved from that spot since learning he couldn't go out and hunt for their missing brother. No doubt he was beating himself up because of it. The blue banded turtle got up to go talk to the hot head when the officer from earlier came in. Giving a look in Raph's direction, Leo went to go see what the police lady wanted...and he hoped it wasn't dinner.

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**Yeah yeah, shot chapter but hey, it is a chapter :) Hope you all liked it! We shall see more of Adrian aka Red next chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It has been a while since I updated and I am SUPER FRIGGIN SORRY GUYS! Had to get a new laptop and has been slowly working on getting everything transferred from Baby to new laptop. Sadly I lost some stuff so I have to rewrite some chapters . Anyway, onto the fanfiction!**_

_**Disclaimer: In no way do I own TMNT or anything with it. The only thing I own is what to call Dark Raph. This fic was commissioned by the amazing Frankenpup!**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Raph growled as he paced the balcony once more. It had been now officially 5 days since Don's disappearance and still no word from the NNYPD. The only thing from them was one of the lady cops trying to get Leo on a date, much to the fearless leader's annoyance. It had amused the others to a degree to see the leaf green turtle doing everything he can to stay professional while it was clear the woman was flirting with him. The only one not amused was the red banded ninja. He had been told by Splinter and the police not to go out looking for Don, as it would do little to help. Especially if he himself vanished.

Hence why everyone in the penthouse treating Raph as if he was a ticking timebomb. Serling had attempted to give him a plate of food only for it get thrown back. That was when the large robot learned a pissed off Raph is a Scary Raph. The turtle glanced back at the glass doors to see a pair of officers talking to Cody, Splinter and Leo. Mikey was probably in the kitchen with Serling, no doubt cooking up a storm to help him cope. A deep growl escaped Raphael, gold eyes not wavering on the beings inside.

One of the officers glanced over at him only to stare. A primal surge of satisfaction rippled through the mutant as the officer's eyes gained a glint of fear. Raph snarled, baring his teeth. That caused the human to subtly shift back. It was more than enough for Raph to let out a huff of disapproval. These were the beings looking for his brother? Raph had enough. One looked like he had never been in a fight and the other one was clearly trying to get into Leo's pants. Enough was fucking enough. Raph entered the building and headed towards the garage, fully intending to get his hover bike or hell, his regular bike to find his missing brother on his own. And if he found the being who took his brother, they better start praying to whatever god, goddess or deity for there was a reason Raph had a hidden name from the rest of the family. The Purple Dragons had dubbed him, The Vengeful Angel…..

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

That sound was driving him nuts. The dripping of water hitting the floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. Don gritted his teeth as he attempted to ignore the sound but his ninja training wasn't letting it go. It was his turn for watch since Adrian had barely slept a wink since the purple banded ninja met him. How long ago was that? Don had yet to figure out how to keep time in this hell hole as he usually slept when the guards came to deposit their food. It was by sheer luck that the guards had some apples to give their prisoners and the fruit was not laced with the drug. It was the sweetest thing Don had ever eaten and Adrian seemed to like it. Even though Don's eyes got accustomed to the dark interior of their cage, there was never enough light or anything to help him officially see his cell mate. There were only 2 things he knew, Adrian had gold eyes and red skin. That was it. Don wished he could see his new friend but when the two were awake and not fretting over when it would be time for the so called auction, the two would talk. Adrian had that dry sarcastic humor that Don always found funny.

The two talked about whatever came to mind. Adrian was the best listener (aside from Raph) that Don had ever found. The olive skinned male could talk about his latest inventions and experiments without gaining the looks of confusion that undoubtedly followed from others. If something confused the big guy, he would tell Donnie. The two joked and talked for hours until it was time for one to take watch. As it stood, it was the smaller male's turn to watch hence the slowly growing madness from the dripping water. While Don had been raised in a sewer, it did not mean that he had to enjoy dealing with dripping water. It was one of his pet peeves and he swore Hammerhead was letting this happen to get his way under the turtle's skin. It was slowly working.

Before Don could scream with irritation, Adrian shuffled and moved. Don looked in his general direction to see a black mass shift and a pair of glowing gold eyes look at him. A smile spread over the ninja's face, moving closer to the larger male. "Morning sleepy head."

A huff escaped Adrian, hand scrubbing his face. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Probably a couple hours." replied Donnie.

A low growl came from Adrian as he reached over to drag his cellmate into post waking cuddles. "Sleep. We both need it."

Don fought the blush that wanted to crawl up his neck as he shook his head. "One of us needs to stay awake just in case."

"Bullshit. I can smell your irritation from the other side of the cage. I can also tell you are tired as I am. It would also help our cover if we both slept." Adrian spoke, rubbing his face into the crook of Don's neck.

It was one thing that Don was slowly was learning about his new friend. The big guy liked to cuddle. True, Don was used to it due to him and his brothers being huge cuddlers (none more so than Raph) but it was still a weird feeling to feel someone other than his brothers nuzzle and cuddle with him. That and Don liked the feeling. Way too much. Like, he wanted to do this after the whole escape from this place. It frankly worried and scared the ninja but he would deal with it when the time came. Right now, sleep sounded fantastic. Don closed his eyes, wrapping his arms over Adrian's shoulders and listened to the big guy's breathing. That was one sound that would never get on Don's nerves...Never….

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**Yes I am aware that this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else….oh well, a chapter is a chapter right?**_

_**Again, super sorry guys. Will have more soon!a**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My muse hit me while in the middle of a Teen Wolf fic called "Prince among Wolves" over on Archive of Our Own (AO3) and TADA hence another chapter. Like OMG People seem to like cuddly turtles and I happen to agree with them. ONTO The next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own TMNT. If I suddenly did, WELL better get the Council ready cause we are splitting it….**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

The air was cold, biting and clawing at Raph's skin as he rode his Harley. His communicator had yelled at him a few times but he ignored it in favor of looking for his missing brother under the guise of going for a ride. He did not want to talk to Leo, Splinter or anyone till he found Donnie. He was racing away from where Don was last seen, knowing there wasn't going to be anything there. Instead, the red banded turtle was heading deeper, into the side shader than the seedy side of town. A place the cops would never go, even if there was someone in there who could help with an investigation.

Hence, the best place to start looking for Don. He knew his way around this part of town. Mostly due to him not wanting to bum money off of Cody and joining underground fighting rings. Turtle can make some serious bank in one night. Raph slowed down to slide into his usual spot at a bar simply known as The Cage. Raph made his way inside, the bouncer barely looking at him. The tallest ninja had gained a small rep here. If you don't mess with him, he wouldn't mess with you. Never caused any trouble for the patrons, till he entered the namesake of the bar. The Cage. A 20 ft by 25 ft steel cage that stood 15 feet high. It sat in the middle of the bar, the building made around the metal box. The bars of The Cage were 3 ft apart and 5 inches thick. it was well kept for the most part. It had some dings and rough spots but it had seen much since its creation 75 years ago when the wrestling world went more docile.

Raph found it shortly after his own wrestling debacle and thoroughly enjoyed coming here every Saturday night. He was the reigning champion of The Cage and would keep the Title till he left for his own time. But right now, he wasn't here for a fight. He was here for information. Best way to do that was to sit and listen to the drunks who had too loose lips. And if he had to crack a few skulls later, well that what The Cage was for. Raph made his way through the crowd, ignoring the cheers and hoots for the fight going on inside. After picking his way through drunks, fending off his ass from more than a few flirtatious patrons (tentacle hands creep him out. Just shudder worthy) he finally managed to make it to the bar and ordered a Kraken.

He kept one eye on the crowd as the barkeep went to get him some spice rum, the other eye on who was fighting. He could see one was a small scrawny looking male and the other was a tall, lithe female. Raph didn't even wince as the guy was thrown into the side of The Cage, unlike most of the crowd. Raph ignored the crowd's cheering, grasping his glass. One perk of being The Champ was the unlimited free drinks as long as he held it and Raph abused it as much as possible, like right now. The red banded nin took his drink and began to slowly wander the crowd, ears open to anything that might be a lead. On his third sweep of the crowd, he saw something that made him almost break his glass. It was a member of Hammerhead's little crew. He could recognize that glowing cape from anywhere. Using every drop of shinobi training, Raph slid his way to where the guy was standing in line to enter The Cage.

The punk was chatting with another person (being? Raph lost track on how many races where in here. This one looked male but he had no idea. Female?) and Raph sidled up behind them, silently listening.

"Is the Auction on?" asked the being, anticipation dripping from their tone.

The wannabe gangster giggled, apparently had some drinks. "Yep! We even have a few that no doubt the Boss will sell for lots of credits!"

The being curled their hand around the punk's hip. "Oh? Like?"

Before the gangster could open his mouth, the bouncer operating the door of The Cage hollered, "NEXT!"

Raph wanted to strangle the bouncer but decided to do the next best thing. "Hey bub! What's up?"

That caused the bouncer to look at the turtle before laughing. "Well this is a surprise! Never thought I would see The Champ in here on a Thursday."

The punk who just entered The Cage paled and looked like he was going to piss himself. One rule of The Cage, once you entered, you have to stay until you are either knocked out, killed or dragged out. And the poor kid was going to be pinned against 315 pounds of pissed off Raphael in less that 45 seconds.

Raph gave a feral grin and climbed into The Cage, the people in line vanished in a heartbeat due to knowing who he was. "Oh, just needed some air. Better put this aggression to use am I right?"

A female voice called out, "I can think of another way to use it!"

That caused laughter to dance through the crowd. Raph managed to keep the blush down before replying, "Let me knock some folks around then we'll see!"

The emerald skinned male ignored the squeals coming from the females (and a few males if he wasn't mistaken) and brought his undivided attention to the quaking form of Hammerhead's goon. The 6'6 turtle cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders and slid into a stance, gold eyes searing into the kid's soul.

The punk gulped, fear rolling off him in waves. "L-Listen! I ain't scared of you!"

The feral grin came back, showing off more teeth than necessary. Sometimes, Raph liked having sharper teeth than his brothers for it came in handy, like right now. "Is that right? Well how about a deal kid?"

The punk eyed him, never letting Raph get behind him as the two began to circle. "What kind of a deal?"

"If you tell me about this Auction and whatever the hell your boss Hammerhead is up too, then I promise I'll go easy on you." told the taller male.

The goon narrowed his eyes, "And if I refuse?"

The look that came over Raph's face was enough for the kid to pale even more and freeze. "You'll still tell me kid. But now, I ain't going to go easy on you."

And with that, Raph pounced.

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

When Raph finally left The Cage 2 hours later, he felt a lot better. Not only did he managed to get the punk to tell him everything, he managed to also keep his Title. For after the kid (and the spewing of both guts) a new challenger decided to go after Raph. The the guy's buddy after the ass whupping the ninja dished out. Then another one after that. After going a couple more rounds that never lasted more than 5 minutes, he had enough and decided to relay his newly found information to his fearless leader. And all the information took was the complete inhalation of some poor punk's ability to hold a secret.

Raph placed his helmet on and swung a leg on his bike when he heard a voice. He glanced up to see a beautiful pink furred woman who wore damn near nothing. Her top barely kept her breasts covered and her so called skirt was so fucking short it did nothing to cover up the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear. On any other night, Raph would be no doubt with her in a bed above The Cage but right now, he wanted nothing more than to find his brother. She approached him and stood next to his bike.

He stared at her for a second before she spoke, "If you wish to know about the Auction, all you had to do was ask sugar. Now I have to ask, you got a date to that Auction?"

Raph sat up on his bike, gloved hand curling around the handle. "Why you asking?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Calm down." she pulled a mini tablet from nowhere (Raph didn't even want to think where she was keeping it) After a couple taps, she pulled up a picture of a girl who looked similar to herself. "I am looking for my sister but the police are no help. My only lead is this Auction going down. It sounds like you are missing someone as well."

Raph looked at the picture before looking at the girl. "My brother was taken. And how do I know that you are not lying?"

"My name is Ga'ari and I need to find my sister. She is all I have left in this world. You are looking for your brother. Let's help each other out. I am guessing the police haven't found much either." she said, cocking her hip. "I have nothing else left but my sister. I have no reason to lie to you."

Raph again just looked at her before sighing. "Fine. Shake on it."

He held out his hand and the second she grasped it, Raph dragged her close, gold eyes searing into her neon green ones. Fear glinted in her eyes as she was held in a grip that made it so if Raph wanted to, he could easily hurt her.

"If I find that you are lying to me honey, no deity on this planet or beyond will be able to help you from my wrath. Am I understood?"

Ga'ari gulped and nodded. "Understood."

Raph nodded and released her. He reached behind him and pulled out another helmet from one of his saddle bags. He threw it at her, much to her confusion. "Get on. Better have you talk to my eldest brother and Master before getting you in on any plan."

The pink furred girl scowled but complied. She sat behind him and squeaked when the Harley roared to life. Raph grinned from behind his helmet, revving the engine for a second before tearing out of the parking lot. He made his way up the highway towards the Penthouse, wondering how his brother was doing…

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**Yeah did not mean for this to happen but once I started writing, it just kept flowing ^^; my bad guys. ANYWAY no Donnie this chapter? Guess ya'll know what that means right? Rescue? Or not? Ya'll decide. Again, this fic was commissioned by the ever so lovely Frankenpup!**_


End file.
